Charity Deveraux
Charity Laurent Deveraux (January 22nd, 1974) was born in Shadow Valley California to Louis Laurent and Denise Laurent. She is the granddaughter of Cult Leader Eugene Laurent. She is the younger half-sister of Veronica Brooks, and Aunt to Carmella Brooks and Caprice Brooks. Her grandfather lead the White Nile Cult. Charity's parents tried keeping her out of that life. When she was 8 years old she befriended Deacon Deveraux. Deacon had lost his parents in an automobile accident, and had been adopted by Father Brian Lannon. Charity and Deacon were very good friends, and she was his only friend. In 1992, after graduating high school, Charity and Deacon started dating. And in 1994, with permission of their parents, they got married. Shortly after that, Father Lannon died of natural causes. After that, her husband became an ordained minister. In 1996, unable to conceieve, they adopted Jackson Deveraux. Jackson was a four year old baby boy who's father died in the Somali Civil War. His mother died in a car accident when he was three years old. Charity tried to adjust to the life of being the Preacher's wife, but it wasn't easy for her. By 2000 she wanted to restart White Nile herself, and asked Deacon to join her. But he chose not to, and Charity abided by his decision for a while. But Dawn Wright convinced her to restart it. Deacon tried to get her to stop, but she wouldn't. Many claim that she had been too far brainwashed by her grandfather to do anything else. During the Shadow Valley Slayings, Charity was a suspect in the investigation. Her husband was killed by Lilith Winchester, which set her off the deep end. Charity restarts the White Nile Cult, and starts a reservation. Eventually, the cult was approached by Federal Agents, and Charity was killed during the raid. =Childhood= Growing up, Charity's parents didn't want her being influenced by her grandfather. At age 8, she befriended Deacon Deveraux. She was his only friend, and wanted him to be happy. The two were very close. Deacon had been taken in by the local pastor. She felt sorry for him, but really liked him. She was also close with her cousin, Kayleigh Sanchez. =High School= In High School, Charity never paid too much attention to her studies. She and her cousin would hang out, and when they didn't, she'd hang out with Deacon. Her parents forbid her from dating, but this only made her want to date more. This caused her to act out by staying out past curfew. She also started doing drugs. She had sex with Dawn Wright in her senior year to spite her parents. =The Preacher's Wife= After High School, she began dating Deacon. In 1994, the two got married. Three months later, Deacon became the Priest at Shadow Valley Baptist Church. The two were unable to conceive a child of their own, so they adopted Jackson Deveraux. Charity loved Jackson as if he were her own child. In 2000, Charity tried to convince her husband to restart the White Nile Cult. He took it into consideration but ultimately declined. Charity wanted to be able to live free. She didn't want the restrictions of the world on her. She went back to doing drugs. She was arrested for possession of Marijuana in 2007. She was also arrested for indecent exposure in the church parking lot in 2008. Her drug of choice was cocaine. She owed Roman Nicolescu $75,000 for cocaine. =Shadow Valley Slayings= During the Shadow Valley Slayings, Charity was a suspect in the investigation. She had been named a suspect because of her relation to Lilith Winchester and Eugene Laurent. Charity was discovered to be trying to revive The White Nile Cult during the investigation. Her husband was murdered during the killing spree, which caused Charity to go insane. She was eventually cleared as a suspect. =Later Life= With the help of Dawn Wright, Charity restarted the White Nile Cult. She accepted her niece, Caprice Brooks as a member. Charity continued the free lifestyle that her grandfather had taught her. She became highly addicted to sex and drugs. She was eventually killed in a raid on her reservation. =Quotes= "Well... you're the one who hasn't asked me many questions, despite me being a suspect. What kind of investigator does that make you?" "I'll... have to start White Nile now. I can't put it off anymore. I can't. Deacon is gone. Deacon isn't coming back. Deacon is gone." "I've.. been on drugs for some time. Deacon.. he tried to get me off them. But to no avail. I was found naked in the church parking lot. Experimenting with some white nile stuff at the time. And then everyone has a speeding ticket just about." "He was our valedictorian. It was so obvious. He was "Mr. Smarty Pants" - On Cassidy Foss Charity Deveraux Charity Deveraux Charity Deveraux Charity Deveraux Charity Deveraux Charity Deveraux Charity Deveraux Category:MISTX0